The Unaquainted Archangel
by lizyuki-kun
Summary: Ella Moretti never expected to walk into a legend when she and her family moved to her grandfather's estate. Her stuck-up sister gets preoccupied with her new boytoy, and her parents caught up in legal business, Ella is stuck with her new friend Gregory.
1. Chapter 1

•••intro•••  
London England 1667  
Mist swirled around the small stumps in the graveyard. A figure was perched atop of a mausoleum in the northern part of the deads' resting grounds.  
Then out of no where, a booming voice sounded," Gregory, I am banishing you to America. The evil you have caused here is over. When Italian settlers build their home on the land that you will haunt, you will be jailed to that house until you understand how it is to really love. Now leave!"  
So he left. Even though he knew what was to become of him, he couldn't ignore his Father's commands.  
After traveling by boat and foot, Gregory arrived to the designated spot of his final banishment.

Fredericksburg, Maryland  
"Honey, stop complaining. This house is an antique! Think of all the auctions I could hold here! And all of the stuff I could sell!" Mom had her business look on her face. "Billy said-"  
"Mom, Billy says a lot. Now could you please get your head out of the clouds and remember which damn driveway to turn into?"  
"Ellan! Watch your mouth!"  
"Yes sir," she spat back and answered her phone.  
And there, in the midst of their parent/older-daughter argument, sat I, Ellise Bella Moretti. Second daughter of the seventh son of Andsario Vandett Moretti, blah blah blah.  
My dad lost his job last month, and decided to move into my grandfather's old Victorian. My grandfather had no problem with it since his say-so died along with him 10 years ago. Uplifting information, right? :o  
"Hey, Ella!" Ellan leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Did Mom and Dad tell you this place is haunted? Aunt Maurise just said that a guy about my age haunts it! Oh I hope he's hot. And tall! And tan, not pale. I hate pale people," I'm pale, I neglected to point out," A hot ghost floating around seducing me. I think I will actually like moving here!" I just looked at my boy-crazy sister, blatantly ignoring her snide information. Then she added, "And maybe you can talk it into taking me on a tour of the house." She waggled her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. Dummy.  
"I'm pretty sure even a dead guy wouldn't dare give you a tour of a house. He would probably rather die again before giving you a chauffeured walk through." I grinned at her and looked out the car window.  
Back at my old school, I had been known for attracting supernatural activity. No, I didn't wear black skulls or voodoo dolls in my pockets. Weird things just found me. At the most random of moments, too. I guess I inherited it, but I don't know who from. Besides my ghostly reputation, I was pretty popular.  
"Ella Bells, please stop mentally bruising your dear sister," warned my dad. As if the girl wasn't already mentally bruised enough.  
"When we get to this house, Ellan, your room is downstairs by ours, okay? And Ella, yours is upstairs, facing the old oak tree. It's right next to the library. We will be a nice, perky family to the neighbors. Go straight to your rooms and unpack your things." And with that, mom pulled into the circle driveway of my new home.  
"Supper is ready!" which pretty much meant, "Come get your food when you're ready, or you won't be eating."  
I closed my book and stood up to look around my new room. I had been the first to finish unpacking, unlike my 18 year old irresponsible sister. She was probably caught up in a web of her scarves she had packed.

-this is my edit of the first chapter. if you want me to post the old one, just ask :p


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the counter quietly deciding which bowl to use for tonight's supper. Hmm... Well, since it's Tuesday, I think I'll go with blue. So I chose the blue bowl. It was decorated with water-color pink birds and flowers; this one had always been my favorite.

"Yo, birdgirl. Have you seen him yet?" My annoying sister's voice. What a joy to hear. I turned my body so that I was facing the wall, opposite her.

"No."

"I have. He's creepy looking. You can have him." I heard her snort in discust.

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, really old. Graying brown hair. Beard. He was wearing a freaking bathrobe!" I turned around in time to see her shutter, which made me laugh.

"That's our dad, Dumb-A!" I laughed even harder as the surprise from my indication made her face look like a blowfish.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all," she whimpered while chewing on her thumb.

"Go on. Details, hun." She always pressed me for the tid-bits of stuff, so why couldn't I fire it back at her?

"When I saw the ghost," she air-quoted the ghost part,"I said outloud, 'Eww what an effing faggot'-" I stopped listening right there. Ahh, to be lost in one's own thoughts, while discriminately ignoring your stupid sister. This is definitely the life ^-^

"Ohhh! So that's why Dad got onto me for using foul language!" Did I mention she was a blonde?

"Oh honey! We have some neighbors here visiting! Why don't you both come say hello?" My mom's plastered smile faded as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. She put a hand over her heart, as if acting nice and sweet had worn her out. "I'll make some lemonade for y'all!" There goes her southern accent again. Jeesh.

"Oooh do these people have a son? A senior in highschool maybe?" Luckily, my mom just rolled her eyes and headed towards the fridge. Ellan stayed put, waiting for an answer. I took this chance to dash out into the living room hallway to greet the neighbors.

"Hi! My name is Ella." I grinned and took a mental picture of what this family looked like: All dark-headed. Tall. Parents-in their late 40's. Children-one boy,19 maybe. One girl, about 12. Hmm, sounds harmless enough.

"Nice to meet you," the mother took my hand in hers and shook it, "I'm Jamie. My husband is Tom, my daughter is Penny, and my son is Jeff."

"You have a really lovely family, ." Well, I was actually telling the truth.

"What a doll! Speaking of dolls, you look like one yourself. How old are you? Twelve? Thirteen?" she asked giddily. My smile fell.

"Actually I just turned 16 last week." I raised my eyebrow at her and waited for her response.

"I see. Nice talking to you!" Heh, some people really get embarrassed easily!

"Lemonade is ready!" And time for me to go!

Two hours later, I finally heard the neighbors leave. Of course, Ellan got her a new boy toy, and my mom got her a new auction friend. My dad, however, gained nothing since he stayed in his "office" (man cave) the whole time doing "work" (watching cartoons).

"Ow!" I yelped as something stung my arm. I looked up from my book and saw a tiny green spider crawling up my arm. I jumped out of my bed and ran straight into the door, thinking it was open. All the while, screaming "SPIDER!" If you can't tell already, I am very afraid of spiders. I looked down again and was relieved to see the green monster's guts on the door along with some blood. Had it been a mosquito and I hadn't realized it? A bump wasn't showing on my arm yet, so I just put some alcohol on it and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, I awoke to the sound of pots and pans being clashed together downstairs. Suddenly it stopped, so I placed my pillow over my head in hope of getting a little bit more sleep. Then it started _again_. Why would my sister or mother be making such racket at -I checked my phone- 6am?

I stomped out of my bedroom with a blanket over my shoulders and headed down the steps and was just about to round the corner when my phone buzzed. I checked it and I had a message from my mom.

"Hey hon! Me your father and your sister are headed to I-HOP to meet the nice family you met last night. I left some fresh cut fruit on the counter for you. Love you"

Oh hell. My family isn't at the house, and there is a noise coming from the kitchen. But wait, what if its that ghost Aunt Maurise told us about? I had never really encountered a ghost, like seen it upclose, face to face. I had only seen them walking away, or going around a corner.

This means, if there really was a ghost in the kitchen and I just walked it on it and it scared the living...poop out of me, I would probably just faint. Then pee myself.

I got my thoughts together (which was kind of hard to do with all the pots and pans banging together) and tip-toed down the last few stair-steps. Peeking around the corner, I lost my footing and tumbled (face first) to the rug joining the living room and kitchen. Then the noise stopped. I rubbed my head and peeked up into the kitchen. A shadow was making its way around the island in the middle of the kitchen. I could get away now before it saw me, or just lay there like a complete moron...

I did the latter.

And the shadow disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

I came to about what must have been five minutes after the shadow disappeared. Slowly, I sat up and looked around the kitchen. The fruit wasn't laying, as Mom had said, on the counter. Pots and pans were laying stray around the dishwasher. Had the attacker really just wanted to help do my chore? I climbed slowly back up to my room, stopping every few seconds to make sure I wasnt hearing anything, and locked the door as soon as I entered my bedroom.

"Breakfast?" A voice asked behind me. What else could really happen this morning? I turned around to face the attacker, mentally trying to go through all of the karate moves I knew. For some reason, I had expected to find a tall, dark gray haired man with a beard standing there with a knife or gun. Instead, what did I find? A 17 year old guy with chestnut brown hair, a tight black shirt, jeans, and bare feet. Oh, and a bowl of cereal. With freshly cut up fruit on top. Best attacker I've seen, personally.

But I couldn't trust him. Instead, I turned to my effective karate moves and got in a fighting stance. "Just what do you think you're doing, wise guy?" I said, meaning to sound threatening, but I think I came across as more of being a pansy, because he just started grinning.


End file.
